Purezento
by Fe-chan x Anime-lovers
Summary: Hari ini Mello ulang tahun, tapi Matt lupa! Apa yang akan dia berikan untuk kekasihnya itu? Warning: AU, OOC, YAOI, LIME, LEMON! RnR?


Ini fic pertama Fe di fandom DN loh! Maafkan author bejad ini karena first fic disini malah langsung rated M~*ditendang* Mohon untuk para readers dan senpai sekalian berikan kritik dan saran ya!

* * *

**Purezento**

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ooba

**Rate:** M (bagi pembenci yaoi / lemon harap pergi)

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** MelloMatt, slight MattMello and LightL

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lime, Lemon, dan juga PWP pertama Fe, humor garing, gaje, hasil pemikiran author dibawah umur yang bejad! Don't Like Don't Read! Biarlah kita tanggung dosa bersama*plak*

**Summary:** Hari ini Mello ulang tahun, tapi Matt lupa! Apa yang akan dia berikan untuk kekasihnya itu? Warning: AU, OOC, YAOI, LIME, LEMON! RnR?

* * *

Hari yang sangat cerah membuat semua orang tidak akan melewatkannya. Termasuk Matt, cowok manis berambut merah ber-google yang biasanya mengurung diri hanya untuk main game sekarang terlihat berjalan di kerumunan orang. Walaupun tujuannya adalah toko kaset game.. =_=;

"Kalau saja kaset game 'Narto' milikku tidak rusak, aku tidak akan mau kesini!" Matt ngedumel sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kini dia ada di sebuah kawasan pertokoan yang lumayan ramai. Dia masuk ke sebuah toko yang menjadi langganannya.

Begitu masuk dia langsung swt. Entah kenapa toko game ini ramai sekali, antrian mencapai 10meter(!).

Tapi bagaimanapun tak ada yang mengalahkan semangat Matt untuk melanjutkan gamenya. Akhirnya dia menunggu sambil memainkan handphone serta membuka situs pacebok(?) miliknya yang sudah lama tidak ia buka.

Dia asik membaca wall dari pacar tercintanya, Mello. Hingga beberapa lama matanya terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu.

'Ini kan..' Matt terburu-buru keluar dari toko itu. Walaupun hatinya menjerit pilu karena tidak bisa melanjutkan gamenya hari ini.

"Aku benar-benar lupa hari ini ulang tahun Mello!"

* * *

Inilah Matt, terkapar dengan sangat tidak elitnya di bangku taman. Sementara hatinya sibuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang pantas untuk Mello, dia tidak tahu pose cengoknya yang imut telah menarik perhatian para seme di sekitarnya. Jadilah dia bengong di antara para seme yang sedang ditonjok berjamaah dengan para uke mereka. Pemandangan yang sungguh langka.. =A=

'Aku coba tanya saja sama yang lainnya..' itulah ide yang pertama mampir di otak Matt. Dia mengirimkan sms untuk Light, L, Near, dan Misa.

Beberapa detik setelah pesan terkirim, Misa langsung membalasnya. 'Cepat sekali..' pikir Matt swt. Dia langsung membukanya.

'Belikan saja baju gothic terbaru, atau kalau perlu aku bisa memberikan milikku yang sudah tidak terpakai! Tentu saja kau yang memakainya, dia pasti senang melihatmu memakai baju itu! Kyaa~ Misamisa memang baik~!'

Pesan yang membuat Matt ingin membanting handphonenya. Tentu saja Matt tidak akan mau mengikuti saran Misa, walaupun dari dasar hati terdalam author sangat ingin lihat. *plak*

Pesan selanjutnya diterima. Kali ini dari Near.

'Belikan mainan Barbie edisi kuli bangunan(?) terbaru'

Matt hanya menghela napas membacanya. Near, yang ditanya itu hadiah untuk Mello, bukan benda yang kau inginkan.

Matt menunggu pesan yang lainnya, namun setelah setengah jam baru dibalas. Dari Light.

'Maaf, Matt. Tadi ada sedikit 'urusan' dengan L, dia berontak mulu sih, hehe. Kalau menurutku kau berikan saja yang paling diinginkan Mello, bagaimana dengan.. tubuhmu?'

Wajah Matt memanas membacanya. Sesaat setelah itu ada sms dari L.

'Matt, lupakan apa yang dikatakan oleh si mesum ini. Tapi memang benar, kau berikan saja benda atau makanan kesukaan Mello.'

Ada sms lagi dari Light.

'Aduh, L-chan memang dingin, aku dibilang mesum~ Sudah dulu ya, aku dan L mau melanjutkan 'urusan' kami. Kali ini aku akan mengikat tangannya, haha.'

Matt tidak mau memikirkan sepasang kekasih itu lagi. Pikirannya terbayang oleh saran L.

"Makanan kesukaan Mello.. COKLAT?" Dengan cepat dia menuju mini market, membeli semua keperluannya.

* * *

"Rasanya sudah pas belum ya..?" Matt mengaduk coklat cair kental dalam mangkuk besar. Pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan mata saat bishie ini di dapur dengan memakai apron dan sibuk mempersiapkan 'hadiah'nya.

TING TONG!

Bel berbunyi, namun Matt terlalu terhanyut dalam kegiatannya sehingga tidak menyadari sosok seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya selama beberapa waktu.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Mello. Cowok berambut pirang sebahu itu hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Tujuannya yang semula untuk mengagetkan Matt sepertinya malah berbalik arah.

Selama beberapa menit dia terus mengamati sosok kekasihnya itu. Hingga akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya, teringat akan tujuannya kemari.

"Matty.." ujarnya pelan, namun dapat membuat Matt yang sedang sibuk menoleh kearahnya.

"Me—Mells.." Matt kaget. Buru-buru ia menutupi pekerjaannya, walaupun tahu itu sia-sia.

"Aku menelpon dan kirim sms padamu, namun tidak dibalas. Jadi aku kesini, tapi kau malah sibuk dengan…" Mello terdiam sesaat sambil mengendus aroma itu. Aroma yang sangat dikenal dan disukainya itu.

'God! Aku lupa kalau aku men-silent handphone!' runtuk Matt dalam hati. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah, Mello pasti sudah bisa menebak semuanya.

"Ini.. coklat yang akan kuhadiahkan untukmu…" Kini wajah Matt memerah. Wajahnya tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Mello. Mello menyeringai kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau baru menyiapkannya hari ini.. kau pasti lupa ya?" Mello terkekeh sambil mengambil mangkuk besar yang berisi coklat cair hangat itu sambil mencoleknya.

Kata-kata yang terasa menusuk bagi Matt. Walaupun tidak benar-benar tertusuk, tidak lucu kan mati dengan cara konyol begini? *plak*

"Hmm.. Anak nakal harus dihukum…"

Matt mengangkat kepalanya saat Mello menarik pundaknya, dan memberikan ciuman lembut pada cowok berambut merah itu. Matt yang semula kaget perlahan-lahan mulai menikmati ciuman itu.

Mello yang merasa bahwa Matt sudah tenang mulai memperganas ciumannya. Ciuman yang basah, penuh nafsu, dan menuntut. Membuat Matt mendesah pelan saat lidah Mello memasuki rongga mulutnya, hingga Matt merasakan rasa manis coklat yang dibuatnya.

Lidah Mello menggerilya dalam mulut Matt, sementara tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk membuka apron Matt. Menampakkan kaos strips berwarna hitam putih khasnya.

Kebutuhan akan udara membuat Mello melepaskan ciumannya, namun bukan berarti semuanya sudah selesai. Bagi Mello ini baru permulaan. Mello mendorong Matt hingga cowok itu terduduk di meja.

Lidahnya berpindah pada leher Matt, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mendesah semakin keras. Sementara tangannya menaikkan baju Matt, menampakkan tubuh langsing yang putih itu.

"Aarghh.." Matt mengerang saat Mello menggigit titik sensitive di lehernya, dan juga menjilatnya. Meninggalkan beberapa warna merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Erangan itu menjadi semakin menjadi saat Mello memainkan tonjolan kemerahan di dada Matt.

"M-Mells.. Aahh.. Kuh.. mohon… henti…"

"Ini hari ulang tahunku kan? Aku hanya ingin ambil hadiahnya" Mello memandang wajah Matt dan mencium pipinya. Wajah Matt bersemu kemerahan.

"Tapi.. nanti coklatnya.. tidak termakan…" Matt mati-matian agar bersuara normal, walaupun menurut Mello yang keluar adalah suara yang sexy, menambah gairahnya.

"Kalau begitu.." Mello mengangkat baju Matt semakin ke atas, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memegang mangkuk berisi coklat cair itu.

Mata Matt melebar saat merasakan coklat yang hangat itu membelai dada dan perutnya.

"Itadakimasu.." Mello tersenyum puas dan langsung menjilati coklat yang melapisi tubuh Matt. Matt hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan, dia pasrah. Tubuhnya sudah mengkhianati dirinya. Desahan yang semakin keras keluar dari mulutnya saat lidah Mello yang basah dan hangat menjilati pusat kenikmatan di dadanya.

Mello menyodorkan tangannya yang berlumuran coklat ke wajah Matt. Matt mengerti, ia memasukkan 3 jari sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmm..Emmhh.." Matt mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil sambil menjilati jari-jari Mello. Membersihkan sisa coklat dan juga melumurinya dengan salivanya. Dia membayangkan yang ada di mulutnya adalah benda yang lebih besar. Tentu saja Mello yang mengetahuinya semakin 'turn hard'.

"Manis.." Mello dengan cepat menghabiskan 'hadiah'nya. Mello kembali mencium bibir Matt dengan lembut, sedangkan tangan nakalnya bergerak melepaskan celana jeans yang dipakai Matt. Matt hanya bisa mendesah tertahan di tengah ciumannya saat merasakan tangan Mello menyentuh benda yang sekarang hanya terbungkus boxer.

Mello semakin puas saat mendapati Matt yang semakin 'mengeras'. Dia sendiri merasakan celana yang dipakainya menjadi sempit. Dengan satu tangan Mello dengan mudah melepaskan celana hitam serta celana dalamnya. Sekarang bagian bawah tubuh Mello tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Mello berbaring di lantai dapur yang dingin, memberikan isyarat pada Matt agar 'menyentuhnya'. Matt yang wajahnya semula memerah hanya menuruti. Dia memposisikan dirinya di atas Mello. Dengan canggung ia melepaskan baju atasan Mello. Perlahan meraba perut dan dada Mello.

"Hhh.. Matty…" Mello mengerang perlahan. Ini adalah kali pertama Matt 'menyentuhnya', karena biasanya dia yang 'disentuh' olehnya.

Matt semakin berani. Dia menjilati tonjolan yang berwarna kemerahan di dada Mello, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus kemaluan Mello yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna.

"Ma—Matty.. Harder please…" ucap Mello dengan susah payah. Dia tidak menyangka uke-nya yang manis bisa seganas itu.

"As you wish, Master.. It's your birthday." Matt semakin menikmati permainannya. Lidahnya menggerilya di dada Mello sedangkan tangannya memijat kejantanan Mello dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

"Aahh.. Aaahhh, AAHHH!" Mello melengkungkan punggungnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah membungkus kejantanannya. Dia melihat ke arah bawah tubuhnya, dimana Matt sedang memasukkan 'benda' itu ke dalam mulutnya serta memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Sepertinya pilihan buruk bagi Mello untuk membiarkan Matt menguasai tubuhnya. Mello mengerang keras saat merasa hampir 'keluar'. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dia mendorong Matt yang sedang asik melakukan blow job-nya. Mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Matt, dan menahan kedua tangannya dengan tangan kiri.

"Sepertinya kau berniat merebut posisi seme dariku heh?" kini Mello wajahnya merah. Peluh mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Master Mello.." kata Matt tersenyum sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa. Namun dia langsung mengubah ekspresinya saat menyadari tatapan Mello. Tatapan itu sepertinya akan berujung buruk untuknya.

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan semudah itu memaafkanmu?" Mello membuka boxer Matt dalam sekali sentak. Matt hanya meringis saat bagian bawah tubuhnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Baju yang semula masih melekat di tubuhnya, kini sudah dilempar entah kemana.

"Hmm.. Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, kau jadi mudah sekali terangsang ya…" Pandangan Mello menuju pada kejantanan Matt yang juga sudah menegang. Matt memejamkan mata pasrah.

Mello mengambil mangkuk yang masih berisi sedikit coklat. Melumuri tangannya dengan cairan kental itu, dan mulai memijat kejantanan Matt dengan kasar.

Erangan keras hingga jeritan keluar dari mulut Matt. Dia masih menutup matanya dengan erat.

"Matty.. Buka matamu, lihatlah aku…"

Matt membuka matanya, hingga akhirnya semakin melebar saat menyadari kejantanannya sudah tenggelam habis dalam mulut hangat dan basah Mello. Mello mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, membawa Matt terbang menuju surga dunia(lebay~).

Mello semakin memperganas permainannya, hingga ia merasakan ada cairan yang mulai keluar. Cairan pre-cum, tanda bahwa Matt akan segera 'keluar'.

"Mells, ahh… I'll coming!" Matt terengah-engah di tengah desahannya.

"Tidak secepat itu, Matt!"

Matt menjerit saat merasakan lidah Mello menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Ia memohon namun tidak didengarkan oleh Mello. Butir-butir air bening mengalir dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku.." Mello mengeluarkan kejantanan Matt dari mulutnya, namun tetap menghalangi jalan keluar Matt dengan ibu jarinya. Matt hanya bisa mengerang menahan gejolak yang sudah ingin keluar. Dia harusnya hati-hati saat mempermainkan kekasihnya yang temperamental itu. Sekarang dia memohon pun tidak ada artinya.

Mello mengambil sisa coklat dalam mangkuk dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dia mendesis pelan saat memijat kejantanannya sendiri. Dengan tangan masih berlumuran coklat itu dia menyentuh 'lubang' Matt.

Matt hanya mengerang saat jari pertama memasuki dirinya. Disusul oleh kedua jari lainnya yang membuatnya menjerit semakin menjadi. Mello hanya menyeringai puas, dia suka melihat pemandangan ini, wajah Matt yang merona serta peluh yang mengalir dari tubuh putihnya.

"AAARGHHHH!" Matt menjerit keras saat jari ramping Mello menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Mello melakukannya berkali-kali, menikmati jeritan dan desahan yang kini terdengar seperti lagu ulang tahun baginya. Hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan jarinya, mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat di depan 'lubang' Matt.

"Mmpphh!" Tepat saat Mello memasukkan ujung kejantanannya, dia mencium lembut bibir Matt, mencoba mengurangi suara desahannya.

Saat sudah setengahnya masuk, dengan keras Mello menghentak hingga semua kejantanannya masuk ke 'lubang' milik Matt. Matt menggigit keras bibir Mello sebagai ganti erangan. Terlihat sudut bibir Mello mengeluarkan darah. Selain itu punggungnya lecet karena cakaran keras Matt. Mello terus mencium Matt tanpa memperdulikan lukanya, karena kenikmatan sudah menutupi rasa sakitnya.

Permainan Mello sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya saat ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya keras, membuat keduanya melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Matt terus menerus menjerit tertahan saat Mello menyentuh titik kenikmatannya, mengharap Mello akan melepaskan jalan keluarnya yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Matt, I'll coming.. We come together!"

"Co—Coming! Come inside me!"

Mereka meneriakkan nama satu sama lain saat hasrat yang sudah membendung itu keluar. Mello keluar dalam tubuh Matt, sedangkan Matt keluar di perut dan dada Mello serta dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Mello, kau harus membersihkan lantai dapur dan meja makan! Itu perbuatanmu!" Matt memarahi Mello dengan wajah memerah. Dia menatap horror pemandangan di dapur terutama di lantainya. Berceceran banyak cairan berwarna putih dan coklat. Terlebih sekarang bagian bawah tubuhnya hampir tidak bisa digerakkan, untuk berjalan saja susah.

"Iya, iya.." Mello hanya kembali menekuni kegiatannya, makan coklat dengan santai. Matt hanya mendengus kesal. Tiba-tiba Mello melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sayang sekali ulang tahunku cuma sekali setahun. Coba tiap bulan, eh tiap hari.." Matt langsung melotot mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya, Matt. Aishiteru.." Terdengar Mello mengucapkannya dengan sangat tulus. Matt yang semula kesal jadi merasa terhipnotis.

"Mm, otanjoubi omedetou, Mells! Aishiteru yo!" Kata-katanya langsung dibalas oleh ciuman dan pelukan lembut dari Mello.

"Kau tahu Mells?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya untuk beberapa lama ini aku akan menghindari yang namanya coklat"

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

**~OMAKE~**

L kesal akan sifat super duper mesum Light.

"Kenapa wajahmu suram begitu, L-chan?" Light bertanya seolah tidak ada apa-apa, padahal dia sendiri yang buat 'apa-apa' itu.

"Pertama, wajah saya memang sudah suram sejak lahir(?). Kedua, Light-kun menjelaskan terlalu banyak pada Matt. Ketiga, pinggul saya masih sakit karena perbuatan Light-kun tadi. Saya yakin dalam beberapa hari ini tidak bisa bertemu dengan Matt untuk meluruskan salah paham ini."

"Yah, walaupun ingin bertemu dengannya, aku tidak yakin akan bisa.." Light hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menekan beberapa tombol di handphonenya. Ia lalu menunjukkannya pada L. L tidak bisa berkata-kata membaca pesan yang ada di layar handphone Light.

"LIGHT-KUN MESUUUM!"

PLAAK!

Mari kita baca pesan itu.

'Mello, bagaimana permainanmu dengan Matt? Mau bertaruh siapa yang lebih hebat? Aku akan memberikan satu bungkus besar coklat kalau kau menang.'

* * *

Pesan moral: *ditakol readers* (readers: mana ada pesan moral di fic yaoi lemon?)

Fe merasa membuat Mello mesum sekali di fic ini, walaupun yang mesum sesungguhnya Light sih.. *digiles Light* (Light: kamu yang mesum! kan kamu yang buat nih fic nista!)

Huee~ Maafkan otak Fe yang entah kenapa kepikiran buat bikin ini fic! Sebenernya ini fic terinspirasi ama gambar yang kucari di google, dimana Matt badannya disiram coklat ama Mello. Mirip-mirip ama adegan di atas lah, cari aja kalau penasaran. *pletak*

Fe juga mau ngaku kalau masih dibawah umur, dan seandainya ini fic terlalu vulgar menurut kalian bakal Fe remove kok. Atau ada yang menganggapnya kurang asem? Yah, pengalaman pertama bikin lemon sih, ehe~

Maaf juga kalau humornya dikit, cuma di awal-awal.. Fe tidak jago menggabungkan humor dengan lemon~ Dan untuk cerita ini Fe ambil kisah tentang ultah Mello, sebenernya itu juga asal ngambil, tadinya malah mau pake hari Valentine, tapi nggak nyambung. Masa fic Valentine bulan agustus?

Untuk fic ini Fe **MENERIMA FLAME**, kecuali tentang **PAIR FIC INI**! Jika responnya bagus ada kemungkinan Fe bakal bikin fic DN lainnya.

Okay, **REVIEW** or **FLAME PLEASE**! Karyaku ini ga bakal berarti tanpa dukungan kalian!


End file.
